Homestuck (Short) One-shots
by Ash04123
Summary: A series of different Homestuck pairings with /short/ one-shots. (This was to help me break out of my writer's block. I accepted ANY pairing.)
1. DaveMayor

**Hi there guys! This is just some /really/ short one-shot fanfics that were requested to me on Tumblr (to help me fight writer's block). I thought I would post them here just because.**

**(If you're wondering I asked for ANY pairing in Homestuck and did it whether I liked the pairing or not.) **

**So here we go! Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Mayor/Dave**_

_**Rated E**_

* * *

There he goes. One of the last guys who actually spent time with you and bothered to actually talk to you even when you had nothing to say most of the time. Sure, Serenity was there to talk to you, but all she really did was blink.

Dave was actually there for you for the previous three years. He didn't talk to you or play with you because he was drunk, or because everyone else just thought they had to adore you for reasons you weren't sure about. He didn't just say hello and pass by. He didn't knock down your town of cans because he thought they were stupid, or because there was nothing better to do.

No, he genuinely wanted to spend time with you. So why was he leaving now? Why weren't you saying anything to prevent him from going? Why were you just standing there and watching as he leaned over and kissed your forehead?

_Please don't go_.

You wanted to say it, you really did, but your mouth wouldn't cooperate. It never did.

"I love you."

_I love you too. Don't leave me, not again. I can't do this again._

With that he's off, already checking up on his other human female friend. There was your chance and you let him go. What if you never see him again? This whole game is a sadistic joke, and the chances of you never seeing him again were actually pretty high at this point. So, why didn't you say or do anything?

"I love you too," you finally whisper as he disappears from sight.

**You're too late.**


	2. JohnTav

_**JohnTav- Kismesis**_

_**Rated M**_

* * *

How does one avoid a charging bull? The answer is they don't.

Hence the reason John didn't even attempt to dodge the incoming troll running directly for him. It's funny how even as an heir of breath he could feel the wind knock out of him once the Taurus' head made contact with his stomach. It was clumsy enough that it didn't cause any serious damage, but that did not mean it didn't hurt. He was knocked back off his feet and onto his bottom. He let out a sharp gasp for air as Tavros tilted his head up to glare at the other. When John made eye contact he couldn't help the shiver that went down his back.

Tavros had the eyes of an enraged wild animal; a bull that wanted to keep charging until it couldn't anymore. Before he could blink a hand was roughly pushing him down onto his back. He yelped and began to struggle beneath the troll, but to no avail. He thought for a moment before deciding the best thing to do was look just as intimidating as the other in this current situation.

He narrowed his eyes and tried to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke. "Congratulations, you tackled me to the ground. Something you couldn't do to the girl who made you such a tool."

No, no, that was a horrible thing to say. Tavros only seemed to get angrier, and the hand that was previously pushing him down was beginning to trail down his chest.

"I'll show you," Tavros leaned in and whispered into the raven haired boy's ear. John held his breath as a warm hand slid under his shirt.

"Fuck you!" He spat out as Tavros apparently gained enough confidence to suddenly start smirking.

"I'll be doing that in a moment."

Dave is not going to be happy about this.


	3. EriKar

_**EriKar- Flushed**_

_**Rated T**_

* * *

Eridan tugged on his scarf as he risked a glance at the troll next to him. Karkat had his eyes glued to one of the romantic comedies he managed to put on. Now while Eridan certainly wasn't one for such silly movies, he definitely wasn't going to deny spending time with the other. So there they sat as he fiddled with his scarf and swallowed thickly.

He tried to deny the feeling for so long now that he was sure he would be able to convince himself one day. However, it was clear that it wasn't going to happen as he wanted. He was flushed for the cranky troll, and he felt horrible about it. It wasn't because the other was a lowblood, but because Eridan knew Karkat would never return the feelings. His quadrants were empty for a reason. No one liked him.

He cleared his throat and shook his head. He must have been annoying the other while just being there. He should just go.

Eridan clenched his fists and stood up from his seat on the couch.

"Hey fuckass, where are you going? The movie isn't over yet! You're going to miss the best part!" Karkat turned his head away for just a second to glare at the violet blooded troll.

Eridan blinked a few times before looking down at the other. "What does it matter to you? Wait, you've seen this movie before?"

"Of course I've seen this movie before! Now sit the fuck down!" Karkat grunted and trailed his eyes back to the movie. Eridan tilted his head to the side just slightly as he slowly took his seat once again.

"Why are you watching it again?" He questioned as his curiosity rose.

"Because you chose it, and I just thought it would be fucking nice to watch a damn movie! Now shut up!" Karkat sounded irritated, but his expression didn't seem to match. He was gritting his teeth, but it looked more like a nervous action than anything else. The truth was that Eridan picked the first movie he saw and wasn't paying attention to any of it along the way. Still, Karkat actually agreed to watch it only because he chose it.

He smiled to himself and leaned back as he finally focused on the movie. He cared.


	4. GamVris

_**GamVris- Kismesis**_

_**Rated M**_

* * *

He couldn't help himself as he opened his mouth and traced his teeth along her neck. A trail of cerulean was already making its way down her chin from the previous biting and scratching. She was no quitter either, oh no. She squirmed beneath him, letting out frustrated screams and curses. No one was going to hear her though.

Gamzee wasn't quite sure how they got to this point, but a part of him didn't really care. He was just going to go with it and let the miracles flow out. Vriska on the other hand seemed to have other ideas though, for she began to slide her sharp nails down his bare back. He had thrown his shirt somewhere earlier. It wasn't needed.

He could tell his back was beginning to bleed thanks to the other troll, and honestly all that did was make the bubbling black feelings in the pit of his stomach increase. It was coursing through his body; this feeling that made him want to continue further.

Things didn't enjoy going his way though.

"Oh no, idiot. If we're doing this, we're doing this myyyyyyyy way." He wasn't paying much attention, so he wasn't much prepared for when he was suddenly pushed onto his back. Vriska straddled his hips and towered above him, staring down at him through the rim of her cracked glasses. The blood flowing down her chin earlier was now dripping right onto his chest.

It was just a few seconds later that their lips were connected. It wasn't some sweet kiss, no, far from it. She was using her fangs to bite and tug at his bottom lip, and going as far as to slide a hand up and grip his mangled hair tightly.

Gamzee released a low groan, and decided to reciprocate by forcing his tongue into her mouth and tangle both of them together. He reached his hands up and began to rip her shirt off without another thought. If she got mad that would only make things better for him.

This was going to be fun.


	5. KatNep

**Nepeta/Karkat - Flushed**

**Rated T (?)**

* * *

Nepeta peeked her head out from behind the carcass of today's kill and smiled to herself.

"Nepeta? Where are you? Your cave freaks me the fuck out!" The troll who she felt so red for was cautiously walking around her hive. Nepeta bit her bottom lip to contain her happiness and quickly scurried away from view. She creeped over to a boulder and hid behind it, keeping an eye on Karkat the whole time. "Nepeta come on! Are you even here?"

Her lips curled up into a grin as she slowly began to climb the large rock to the top. She crouched down like the feline she was born to be, and pounced in for the kill. "Karkitty!"

"What?" Karkat could only manage the smallest response out before he was on the floor and underneath the cat like troll. "Fuck!"

"Hi Karkitty!" Nepeta happily took a seat on his stomach as she stared down at him with her piercing olive eyes.

"Damn it, do you always have to tackle me to the ground like some awful creature?" He groaned and shook his head, but otherwise stood still.

"AC leans down and watches her purrey closely." Nepeta whispered and did as she said. Karkat's lip curled up as she began to switch into her roleplaying self. "AC thinks her purrey is awfurly cute!" Nepeta lifted her arm up in order for her coat to slip up to her elbow before lowering it back down. She caressed the troll's cheek below her as her smile grew even wider.

"Oh come on, Nepeta, I don't want to roleplay right now!" Karkat whined and began to squirm beneath her.

"AC thinks if Karkitty doesn't purrlay along, then he will have to have a tea party with me!" She responded as her eyes narrowed.

"Oh my Gog, anything but that! Karkat thinks this is stupid, but sighs and agrees to it anyway because fuck it." He rolled his eyes and decided to give up on wriggling about like a newborn grub.

"AC thinks Karkitty is sweet, and she's very happy to have him as a matesprit!" She lowered herself further and nuzzled the Cancer's cheek. Was that the slightest red in his cheeks? Why yes, yes it was.

"Karkat thinks Nepeta is really nice too, and he's just as happy." He lifted his head up in order to place a chaste kiss on the Leo's lips.

Nepeta pulled away just slightly in order to whisper, "I love having my OTP canon."


	6. EriRoxy

"Eridan!" Eridan's fins twitched as he turned his head. "Eridan, er my gawd, c'mere n' look at this!" He sighed quietly before walking over to the girl who was calling his name.

"What is it?" He asked as he entered the room and gazed at the girl whom he adored, but would never fully admit out loud to anyone. Roxy was sitting cross-legged on her strange human recuperacoon bed thing with a book on her lap. He tilted his head to the side and strode over to her, taking a seat on the edge.

"I found a new wizard book today!" She trailed her eyes up to his and smiled brightly. He held his breath for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"You know I don't believe in that pile of glub." He ripped his eyes away from hers and instead stared down at his hand. As he fiddled with his multiple rings he heard the girl next to him whine.

"Oh c'mon! You're no fun! Like, seriously. Wizards are rad and you just have to accept that. I know you secretly enjoy 'em!" Biting his lip, Eridan noticed Roxy put the book down to the side from the corner of his eye. Once again he found himself trying to look away, but to no avail. He watched as she began crawling over to him with a pout.

How unfair.

He huffed and shook his head, forcing his eyes away from her. "Eridannn."

"No."

"Eridannnn."

"I said no," he clenched both his fists on his lap.

"Eridannnnnnnnnn."

"Oh glubbin' hell! Wha-" He went to turn his head, but was caught off guard as a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. He could feel a violet blush quickly rise to his cheeks, for even royalty had something that did such. He reciprocated the kiss and even reached a hand up to caress her cheek. He pulled away simply to mumble, "That isn't fair."

"Too bad!" Roxy giggled to herself and flopped back onto the bed. "Do you wanna see my new trick?"

"Oh no, not another one'a your failed attempts to do somethin' cool." Eridan groaned loudly and looked pathetically at the other.

"No really! I got this! It'll make me like, fly and stuff! Just watch." Roxy immediately sat up and began moving her shoulders about in order to get prepared. Eridan arched a brow and stared in bemusement as she reached over for her trusty wand on a nearby desk. She rose it up a bit, mumbled a few words, and then lowered the wand in a swish-like movement.

Silence filled the room as he couldn't help the sadness that filled him as he stared at Roxy's disappointed expression. Her smile faded and her eyes were slightly narrowed as if she was still waiting for something to happen herself. He took a moment to think of a way to rid the embarrassing moment and before he knew it he was reaching over for her.

He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up off the bed. Before Roxy could even process what was happening she found herself on Eridan's shoulders as he grunted below her.

"Oh wow look, you're flyin'!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

Roxy blinked a few times before bursting into a fit of giggles. After a few minutes she shook her head and simply sighed happily.

"Dork."


End file.
